Puckbrina
by hvg2001
Summary: What if Puck stayed in Ferryport after the war and the Grimms life carried on as normal... Now that Sabrina Grimm is 17 she is ready to go all the way with her boyfriend, Puck. But being kidnapped and forced into marriage by prince charming's son, Liam, is the ultimate test. Will Puck manage to save her in time?... Rated T for dirty/ mature themes and language. AU/AT
1. Sabrina's secret

**Hi everyone, so I have been looking at sisters Grimm fanfic for a while and cant find any of the stories I have read before. This is basically my favourite** **stories**** combined and changed a lot. I hope you enjoy it... PUCKBRINA forever ...**

**PLEASE READ: this story is an AU; I wanted to make Sabrina more sexy so now she is seventeen. Puck stayed at home with his family after the war and I guess the two teens got experimenting and hit it off. I don't own the Sisters Grimm (unfortunately). Oh and, I try to take all comments on-board to help my writing! **

* * *

Sabrina lazily snuggled into the warm body that lay beside her. She'd been sneaking into Puck's room for weeks now just to sleep with him. They hadn't done anything more than have a few passionate make-out sessions but it left Sabrina crawling back for more. Sabrina's seventeenth birthday had just passed along with Puck's promise to go all the way with her soon and that's what she had been so patiently waiting for! Sure, they still teased each other and drove each other crazy but Sabrina had learnt Puck had a sensitive side that very few people knew about.

Suddenly, a sleepy groan came from Puck as an arm flailed out and wacked Sabrina in the face - she loved him but sometimes he could defy all laws of a normal teenage relationship.

"Morning beautiful." Puck whispered, turning to face Sabrina. She answered as she had for the past few days, by staring at him in awe. His dirty blonde hair dishevelled and amazing green eyes idly raking her up and down. Puck smirked sexily and Sabrina felt her stomach do a flip. She reached for a pillow to throw at him and was about to before he flung himself on top of her and wrestled her hands down, leaning in for a kiss.

The two froze as a door banged shut from down the hall... Shit. The Grimm family were not aware of Sabrina and Pucks midnight kissing fests and the teens didn't want to tell them now.

Sabrina grabbed her slippers from the side of Puck's bed and started down the path that lead to his bedroom door.

"See you at breakfast poobrain." shouted Puck.

"Love you too." Sabrina scowled back.

* * *

**I know its short but please comment what you think and I will be updating shortly x**


	2. News

**The chapters in this story are going to be quite short so please enjoy...**

* * *

Sabrina scampered across the hall to her bedroom and locked the door quietly. She was so glad Daphne and Red had decided to share a room so she had some peace and quiet. The walls were a dark purple and books sat in piles on her nightstand, dresser and shelves; she loved it, this was her sanctuary. Getting changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a jumper, Sabrina ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she could smell the aroma of breakfast and the sounds of her mad family chatting about their daily plans.

The Grimms had a large family: Sabrina and her sister, Daphne; their parents Henry and Veronica as well as son Basil who was almost six. Red and Puck, the family's adopted everafters, were both fostered by the towns best detectives Granny Relda and Mr Canis. Then of course you had Uncle Jake and Elvis, the family's 200 pound great Dane!

Sabrina slipped into an empty seat at the table and watched as Granny Relda shovelled a pile of mush on to her plate.

"Granny, I love you, but I don't really want to eat this." She said, trying not to squirm at the glob.

"Sabrina, you'll love it! Its eggs and caneri peas," Daphne smiled. "Mom says its good for your digestive system."

"Mom also says that Dads not over controlling, but do I believe her? No."

"Excuse me young lady." Henry Grimm scoffed. He was silenced by the giggles that ran through the table.

"Where's Puck?" Asked Uncle Jake, poking at his breakfast.

Sabrina blushed at the sound of his name but hoped nobody noticed. All of a sudden, Puck entered the room in a flurry of insect wings, his wooden sword held tightly in his hand.

"Someone called... where's the intruder?"

Sabrina knew she had to think of a comeback, her family would know something was wrong if she didn't take this opportunity. "Wow, eighteen and still using a wooden sword; mature."

"At least I have some protection, you Grimms wouldn't survive a day without me." Puck strode over to the table and took his seat next to Sabrina. She shuffled uncomfortably and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

The family started to chatter away again about how they were all going to take a trip up to see Billy Charming and Snow in their new home just outside Ferryport. Veronica explained she needed Sabrina and Puck to stay and watch the house for the weekend while they were gone. At this, Puck placed his hand lightly on Sabrina's knee underneath the table, she froze for a second but let him continue. Sabrina was turning bright pink, apparently invisible to the rest of the family but as he slipped his hand into her inner thigh she shot up.

"I'm going to... um... walk Elvis. I'll be back in a bit to help you all pack." She turned away from the table, just slow enough to see Puck's mischievous grin.

"Oh, and hun, one last thing: I don't think you know but Prince charming and snow had a son... well... technically, they have a son from a long time ago when they were in-between going out. He lives in a stately home near his parents new house - long story short, He's around your and Pucks age so I told Billy he could stay here with you for the weekend and maybe you could actually try to get him to be your boyfriend; Sabrina, you really need to start dating." Veronica said placing the plates in the sink.

Sabrina shrugged, mentally slapping herself and half dragged Elvis outside for a long walk to clear her head.

_'a weekend alone with Puck... now a weekend with Puck and a stranger. wow. nothing goes as I want it to.'_

* * *

**this chapter didn't have much dirty stuff included - NOTE: Snow and Billy put their son in his own stately home with a nanny and servants because they both couldn't handle having a son at that time.**


	3. Persuasion

**Like I mentioned in the last chapter, Billy and Snow had a son 18 years ago, they didn't want to cause any commotion in Ferryport about their scandals relationship so sent Liam to a private stately home just outside the town with help from Bunny (Snow's mother.) Liam has lived his life with servants and maids to wait on him but 2 years ago he was visited by his mom and Dad. The family now see each other often and are close again but Liam still has his reasons to be mad...**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!**

* * *

Puck spent the morning wandering around the house, pretending to help people pack. He shoved spiders into Daphne's toiletries bag, farted of Mr Canis's jumpers and cracked an egg open in Basil's case but for some reason, his heart wasn't in it. Puck wanted the weekend alone with Sabrina, he couldn't actually believe the family had agreed on letting them stay in the house together, but then again, they did have Prince Charming's son looking over their shoulders every second. The fairy boy had promised himself two things this morning: 1) not to blow up his home while the Grimms were away because he would have to go back to sleeping in the cold forest again and 2) if this charming guy laid a hand on Sabrina, he was going to get an ass kicking (Puck style).

Suddenly, a thought popped into Puck's head, what if he could convince Veronica and Henry he was responsible enough to be trusted alone with Sabrina - he'd do anything to stop another boy from coming into the house. He sprinted to Basil's room where Veronica was laying clothes out on the bed.

"Ummm... Hi." Puck said nervously.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I was just wondering why again this prince guys coming here?"

"Because love, you and Sabrina would set the house on fire if you were alone. Liam can cook, clean and Billy tells me he can also play a mean game of tennis."

"But surely he would rather be with his parents when you go to visit, so he can show you all around."

"Liam hasn't had much interaction with kids his age, it will be good for him. Billy and snow have hired Liam a chauffeur for the weekend to bring him down and take you three around town if you need to get anything or want to go out for dinner."

"Don't you think it will be a little strange, you know, having me and Sabrina stay home to protect the house and actually inviting a stranger _into _the house?!"

"Sabrina needs a boyfriend and you need some normal one on one guy time to watch football or do whatever you boys do..." Veronica faded off. "Puck, now hurry along and help Relda pack her hats, she's insisted on bringing four."

Puck walked away from the door and slammed his head into the wall a couple of times before he felt a pair of arms around his waist, gently turning him around. Sabrina grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room, locking the door behind them. She sat down on the bed and Puck sat on the dresser, both looking very annoyed.

"So?" Sabrina said looking at Puck.

So what?"

"So, what's your genius plan to get rid of Liam then cus I'm all out."

Puck stared at the ground for a bit racking his brains for a plan. Nothing.

"I guess we're just gonna have to put up with him." Puck sighed.

Sabrina sulked and stood up slowly, "But Puck, I can't wait anymore, I want you." She came to a stop in front of Puck and fitted herself between his open legs. Puck reached up and placed his hands on Sabrina's waist. She responded by bending down and planting a kiss of his jaw; Puck pulled her in closer making Sabrina breath down Pucks ear. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Babe, lets just let the weekend go past and I promise we'll find the right time to continue... this."

"Fine." Sabrina bit her lip suggestively but released Puck.

"I'm going to see if everyone are packing, wanna come?" Puck asked, turning the door handle.

"Nahh, I'm good." Sabrina answered, flicking through a book on her nightstand.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really like writing this for you guys!**


	4. Puck's scandalous suprise

**I'm trying to get this story to at least 500 views, so if you know anyone who has read the sisters Grimm, please tell them about my fanfic, thanks guys and enjoy ...**

* * *

Ferryport landing was always quiet on Friday nights. It was the middle of spring break and almost everyone was on holiday but that didn't stop the roars that went up from inside the Grimm's house. Henry, Jake, Puck and even Mr Canis were crowded round the TV engrossed with the latest ABC football game. Granny Relda had scorned the boys multiple times, telling them to be quiet but they weren't listening. Veronica had told Red and Daphne to put Basil to bed and to get some sleep because of the long car journey tomorrow so Sabrina, her mom and Gran all sat at the kitchen table trying to converse over the racket from the room next door.

Sabrina, at this point, had tried everything possible to convince her parents that Liam should not come down to stay but they weren't having it. She was worn out and all she wanted to do was sleep but instead she had an idea, something that would keep her mind off the approaching weekend.

"Night Granny, night Mom." Sabrina exhaled, pushing herself away from the table. She thought she heard Veronica reply but was already half way up the stairs so wasn't sure. As Sabrina hurried across the landing, she was stopped by an opening door. Red stood in front of her rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Sabrina, I can't sleep, Daphne is snoring, can I stay with you?"

Sabrina felt an imaginary saucepan hit her in the head; this was totally going to mess with her plans.

"Red, I'll lend you my earmuffs but you can't sleep with me, I think I have a cold coming on." Sabrina faked a sneeze but Red didn't look convinced.

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to, anything's better than your sisters snoring."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, but no talking and were going straight to bed. I like my sleep. You can have my blanket on the floor. Grab a pillow and be quick."

Red disappeared and emerged from her room with two pillows and three stuffed animals. "I know its childish but I can't sleep without them."

"Come on." Sabrina tiptoed to her room and opened the door settling down on her bed. She watched as Red made herself comfortable and slowly started to drift off.

Twenty minutes later, Sabrina was up and wriggling out of her jeans, pulling down her tightest top and fixing her hair. She walked over to Red to make sure she was asleep and then slipped out into the hall and made her way to Puck's room. As soon as she opened the door, the draft hit her and she wished she'd worn something more than a pair of pants and crop top. Sabrina slowly walked up the path to Puck's bed and clapped her hands twice. In an instant, she was surrounded by little golden balls. All of them had wings and, after Puck had told them, listened to Sabrina's every command.

"Ummm... hello. So I was going to surprise Puck tonight and I need your help." Sabrina felt very self-conscious, she was half-naked and standing surrounded by three hundred pixies. "I need you to change the sky if its possible to a full moon and grab some candles so I can put them around the bed."

The fairies lights flickered as they all zipped off to complete their tasks. It took seconds before she was looking at a beautiful, silver moon with stars crystallizing the dark sky. Candles started to appear round Sabrina's feet until she couldn't do anything but sit back on top the bed. Slowly, warmth began to fill her body as the flames from the wax lights rose into the sky.

Moments later, she heard Puck's bedroom door slam and quickly jumped off the bed, over the candles to meet him. When Sabrina saw Puck grinning from ear to ear, she knew his team had won the football game and butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. Sabrina stood in the middle of the path on top of the hill, in-between Puck and her romantic setting. When Puck's eyes fell on Sabrina she blushed, he walked slowly up the rest of the path to meet his girlfriend and came to a halt in front of her.

"What's this for then?" Puck smirked. He dragged his eyes back up from where they were resting to her face.

"I wanted to surprise you. I'm happy your team won."

"Yeah, I am too. Your Uncle owes me thirty bucks!"

"Hmmm, okay." Sabrina wasn't really listening to what Puck was saying, she was concentrating on his lips. "Puck, can you please shut up so I can kiss you?"

Puck stopped mid-sentence as Sabrina reached up and gently pressed her lips to his. They were warm and soft. Sabrina felt her hands gravitate towards his toned chest. Puck's muscles tensed at her touch, but he placed one hand on her waist and pulled her in closer, pressing them tightly together. Puck began to slowly and tenderly brush his tongue across Sabrina's lips and as she opened her mouth to let his tongue inside, she heard a sexy moan that vibrated her body. The kiss deepened, Sabrina's fist gripped Puck's hoodie and his hand lay tangled in her hair. They were a hurricane of teeth and tongues. Sabrina broke off desperately.

"Can we lie down?"

"Mmmhh." Puck mumbled.

Puck stumbled over to the bed where Sabrina threw him down on the sheets. She crawled on top of him and their kiss reheated. Puck fumbled with his hoodie but soon it was next to the candles on the floor. He looped his fingers under Sabrina's pants and pulled her down closer to him.

"I love you." Panted Puck, forcing himself to break away from his girlfriends grip.

"Yeah, same. I could kiss you all night, but I need some sleep and I need to get up early; Red decided to sleep in my room tonight."

"Fine. Night. And Brina, you might want to blow the candles out before you go to sleep." Puck breathed planting a kiss on Sabrina's head before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Wow. 4 chapters in 2 days...**

**thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Red knows

**This chapter is going to be short and simple. I needed one of the Grimm family to know about Puck and Sabrina and you'll see why later in the story.**

* * *

Red rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up. Her neck was aching from a night on Sabrina's bedroom floor. It must have been early in the morning, Sabrina's skylight showed the sunrise from behind the forest. She rolled over and yawned. Red knew she would have to sneak back into her room; Daphne didn't like to think she was someone who nobody wanted to share a room with. Grabbing her pillows, Red stood up and made her way to the door, stopping to face Sabrina's bed where an array of pillows must have been hiding her face.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here Sabrina, I owe you." Red opened the door about to walk down the corridor when one of her teddies on top of the mountain of pillows fell. She reached down to pick it up just as Sabrina shut Puck's door. Red looked up at the seventeen year old who had frozen in her tracks.

"Fuck." Was all Sabrina could say before grabbing Red, making her drop the pile of toys, and shoving themselves both in the towel closet.

"Ummm... Sabrina, were you coming out of Puck's room?"

"Yeah... he put a sparkler under my pillow last night and it burnt me, look -" Sabrina pulled down the neck of Puck's baggy T-shirt to show the Hickey he'd given her.

"Sabrina, first, that's not a burn its a love bite; I can see the teeth marks. I may not have much experience with boys but the TV in our room gets cable, don't tell Gran. And second, I know you didn't go to sleep wearing that last night. Are...are you and Puck ... sleeping together?"

Sabrina put her head in her hands and swore. "We're not '_sleeping'_ together, not technically. We haven't done _anything_. not yet anyway."

Red gasped and squealed: "I knew you two liked each other. Daphne is now in debt! Oh my God, we have to tell EVERYONE. What are you going to wear to your wedding? Can I be your bridesmaid? Can we wear Red? This so exciting!"

"Why does everyone bet on things in this house?" Sabrina sighed. "Look, Red, I'm going to have to trust you. You CANNOT tell anyone about me and Puck. We want to tell everyone in our own time. Please can you keep this a secret for me?"

"Fine, but I want to be able to sleep in your room when Daphne is snoring. Deal?"

"okay."


	6. Liam's arrival

**OMG guys, thank you so for 500 views, I hope soon this story will reach 1000! In this chapter, The Grimms leave for their weekend away and Liam arrives. I was pondering over the idea of having Liam and Puck really get on together and then I thought 'better if there's some friction going on.'**

**I'm sorry to the viewers that think I've altered the characters personalities too much and I do accept criticism but what I don't like are people who just diss writers stories for the sake of it. And now my rant is over, please enjoy ...**

* * *

The old Jalopy trundled down the driveway, Granny Relda blowing kisses out of the window to the two teenagers who stood on the doorstep.

"I hope the spell Uncle Jake put on the car doesn't wear off, otherwise its going to get very cramped in there very fast." Sabrina said.

"What I don't understand is why they took Elvis. We could have looked after him just fine." grumbled Puck stepping back inside the house.

"No, I could have looked after him just fine; you'd be feeding him sausages again and we all know what happens after that." Sabrina smiled up at Puck. He looked down at her for a minute before breaking their gaze abruptly.

"Last one to the TV has to wipe the dishes tonight." Puck yelled running to the sofa. Sabrina scowled and followed him, diving for the remote. She kicked him in the head and grabbed the control, holding it in the air tauntingly. Normally in this situation, Henry would come in the room and hand the remote to the person who wasn't in possession of it but for the moment they were alone so Puck could try a new tactic he'd been working on. Puck sat down next to Sabrina, she looked at him surprised.

"No fight then, wow, you are growing up."

"Hey my pretty piggy, can you please do something for me?"

"If it involves getting up, later, 22 jump streets on."

Puck tucked a strand of hair behind Sabrina's ear and leaned in close. "I need you to close your eyes. Do you trust me?" Sabrina nodded carefully but did as she was told letting Puck's mouth brush against her jaw. She shivered at the touch. Planting quick kisses down her neck, Puck stopped at Sabrina's collar bone. He took the skin in his mouth and kissed her, soft and slow until she gasped out loud. Sabrina's hand dropped the remote on the couch and tangled itself in Puck's hair. He wasn't expecting his plan to work so soon. Puck grabbed the control quickly with a wicked grin as his girlfriend opened her eyes.

"Fuck you moron." Sabrina teased.

"Funny. Now we're watching scream, you can hug me if you get scared."

"Puck?"

"Yeah my beautiful bugger munchkin."

"I'm getting you back for that."

"Shit."

Sabrina smiled innocently up at Puck, snuggling into his shoulder as the movie began. After an hour of hiding behind a blanket, Puck decided to get some food; he didn't realise how fearless Sabrina could be, she was still looking at the screen intently as he left for the fridge. In the kitchen a pile of food lay on the table with a note on top. The fairy boy picked it up and read: "My _lieblings_, Mr Canis and I have spent the morning preparing dinner for you tonight. We realise that Liam may not like my usual cooking and so you'll have to settle for pizza which Sabrina can warm in the oven and red velvet cupcakes that I must say are mouth-watering. Have a good time and stay safe; Love Granny Relda." Puck threw the slip of paper aside and unwrapped the cakes, stuffing two in his mouth at once. He wolfed them down greedily and then opened the fridge. Picking up two cans of beer, a box of stuffing and pack of Doritos he was about to head back to the living room when the doorbell sounded.

"I've got it." Yelled Puck running to the door. He wasn't normally helpful around the house but when it came to boys who could potentially steal his girlfriend, he was going to be the first to question them.

The front door opened and Puck looked down at the boy who stood on the doorstep, the Doritos packet dropping from his mouth. Liam was good-looking, maybe even more so than Puck. As the prince turned away from staring at the forest next to the house the sunlight reflected off his chestnut hair. big brown eyes bordered by long, dark lashes glanced up at Puck. The fairy felt his chest tighten as he scowled at Liam. his cheekbones were pronounced, angling towards a straight nose, flecked with light freckles. tanned skin gleamed in the light from the sun and his face split in a confident smile.

"I'm Liam and you must be Puck." The boy said.

Puck held Liam's gaze in a death stare before moving away from the door to let Sabrina past. Sabrina inhaled sharply at the sight of the teenager outside but played it off quickly hoping Puck didn't hear.

"Hey, I'm S-" Sabrina started, lifting Liam's case to pull inside the house.

"Your Sabrina Grimm, I know; my parents talk about you a lot." Liam locked her gaze, picking up the girl's hand gently and kissing it. Puck coughed loudly and grabbed the case from Sabrina's grasp, sauntering inside.

"Ignore him, he thinks you're going to hit on me!" The Grimm smirked.

"Well, I'll try but it's going to be hard to stay away from a beautiful creature such as yourself." Liam spoke. Sabrina blushed and ushered the boy inside, shutting the door.

* * *

**Hi guys, I was hoping to make this chapter longer but thought i'd leave it there for a bit. I hope your enjoying the story, please review and like it!**


	7. flirtation

**I don't know how long this chapter is going to be yet so just get comfy and enjoy...**

* * *

Puck had thrown Liam's bag on the stairs and was sat back on the couch stuffing his mouth with Doritos. Sabrina took Liam around the house telling him that he could sleep in Veronica and Henry's room. She tried to ignore the looks and smiles Liam seemed to be giving her; '_I love Puck'. _She would hammer it into her head if she had to. Finally, Sabrina lead Liam back into the living room and told him to sit while she made him a drink of coco.

"Can I have one too _'darling'_?" Puck yelled from the sofa, where he hadn't left once.

"You have legs don't you?" Sabrina called back.

"Yeah, and so does Liam."

"Liam doesn't know where the hot chocolate is though does he?"

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed, focusing once again on the TV screen, purposely taking no notice of the boy sat next to him. Liam was still, shiny black shoes and untucked white shirt somehow manly but at the same time not over the top. The prince leaned forward staring at the beer cans on the table.

"What's are those?" He asked quizzically.

Puck grunted. "There dogfish head, haven't you tried one?" He said, not taking his attention away from the screen.

"Who would drink a dogfish's head?! That's barbaric."

"Dude, that's the name of the beer. Chill out." Puck muttered.

"What's beer?"

"Are you fucking with me? B-E-E-R, the only drink that is actually satisfying to taste and that make you totally hyper."

Liam furrowed his brow.

"You'll like it, promise, try some." Puck said sincerely, handing Liam the can. He took a sip and spat it on the floor.

"You drink that stuff? It tastes foul."

"Sabrina drinks it too, she says it's really good for your skin and everything!" Puck covered his mouth with his hand hiding a laugh.

"Well if Sabrina says so it must be true, my parents say she is very bright you know?" Liam gulped down the whole can and wiped his mouth.

'_as easy as tricking a baby.' _Puck pushed another bottle towards Liam. "You can already see the difference, your teeth look so much whiter." Liam took the drink with a smile and swallowed it in one.

"Wow, I feel a little light-headed." The prince chuckled.

"Just some of the passing side effects from the drink."

Sabrina walked into the room, two cups of coco in her hands. She placed them down on the table and turned to Puck.

"I got you your drink stinky."

"Thanks." Puck suppressed a smile. Sabrina followed his gaze to Liam who was lying down on the sofa breathing deeply.

"What the fuck did you do Puck?"

"He hadn't heard of beer so I gave him a few."

"Oh my god, how many is _a few_?" Sabrina raced over to Liam, pressing her hand to his head.

"Like three..." Puck said.

"It's not even five o'clock and you've already intoxicated our guest, I thought you were passed that!"

"Well, I guess I'm not."

Sabrina and Puck stood over Liam until he sat up. He smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Guys, what are you doing, we should be playing truths already."

"Are you okay Liam?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I feel great. Now lets start. Puck, you first."

Puck and Sabrina took a seat on the sofa waiting for Liam to ask his question. "Ok, Puck, who was the first girl you kissed?"

Sabrina felt Puck freeze, he looked at the two other teenagers nervously and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Puck?" Sabrina pushed.

"mmo..."

"WE CANT HEAR YOU, PLEASE SPEAK LOUDER." Liam shouted tipsily.

"Moth." Puck stuttered.

"What?!" Sabrina stood up. "You never told me that."

"You never asked. But it was ages ago, she kissed me Sabrina. you have to believe me." Puck pleaded.

Sabrina sat back down on the armchair far away from Puck. "Liam, what's your question, hit me."

"Do you find me attractive?" Liam raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Maybe." The girl answered coolly. Puck set his jaw and shot daggers at the Grimm.

"My turn to ask the questions." Puck spat. "Liam, if I told you to, would you get the FUCK out of my house?"

"Dude, I'm sorry if I've offended you. Of course I'd leave if you wanted me to." Liam's wide innocent eyes danced from the boy with steam fuming from his ears to the girl who looked at him sweetly.

Puck turned to Sabrina and softened his expression, trying to copy what Liam had done with his eyebrows. "My question for you piggy is what would you do if we were locked in a closet together?"

Sabrina smiled sourly at him, "Why don't I show you?" She grabbed Puck's hoodie and yanked him into the downstairs toilet slamming the door behind them.

"Puck, what are you doing? Liam is here for another twenty hours and then you never have to lay eyes on him again so please PLAY NICE."

The fairy boy bit his lip stubbornly but followed Sabrina back to the couch. As they entered the room, they found Liam on the floor with his shirt off yelling at the TV. Sabrina turned wearily to Puck.

"We're taking him upstairs so I can look to see if Uncle Jake has anything we can use to clear his head."

* * *

**I'm leaving it there for now, Its a long chapter and next you will finally get to see some flirting!**


	8. drunken bastard

**Hi everyone, sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was home alone with fellow fangirl lmh2002 so we decided movie and ben & jerry's was the way 2 do it. I do realise Sabrina is OOC a bit, and I do try guys! I'm sorry for the swearing, please tell me if you think its OTT but remember, Puck is angry.**

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Sabrina and Puck had a hard time pulling an inebriated Liam up the stairs. By the time the pair had him lying down on Veronica and Henry's bed they were both warn out. Liam had never encountered beer before and was obviously woozy, he kept insisting he was okay and that all he needed was a drink of water. Sabrina told Puck to look in Uncle Jake's room for an elixir that would make the prince sober while she rushed to the bathroom and grabbed Liam his drink. On entering the room, Liam had propped himself up with pillows behind his head, looking reasonably comfy.

"Here's your water." Sabrina said, kneeling down next to the boy.

He looked at her and smiled Kindly. "You're the best '_Brina'._"

Sabrina flinched; only Puck could call her Brina. She placed her hand on the nightstand to lift herself up so she could go help Puck with his search but her fingers met the surface of a cold glass object. She looked down to find a vial of liquid on the table top. It had a small label on it:

'FOR DRUNKEN BASTARDS.'

'_wow, Uncle Jake does have a fix for everything! But why was this in her parents room?_'

She added half the vial to Liam's water and sat in the chair at the end of the bed. He gulped it down and sighed.

"Wow, I feel better." Liam announced standing up. He squeezed his eyes shut only to sit down ago. "Headache."

Sabrina was over in a flash helping Liam lie down. She guessed that growing up as the eldest had made her feel responsible for others.

"I'm going to tell Puck we found the bottle." She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Liam called. He grabbed the Grimm's hand and pulled her towards him. Sabrina fell down onto Liam's sculpted abs - _no shirt remember_ - this was awkward! "Hey." The boy whispered, not at all phased by the position they were stuck in.

"Uh...ummm, hi." Sabrina stuttered. She began to clumsily clamber off the prince only to be stopped by a hand on her back. Liam leaned up and kissed Sabrina. his lips were so warm. A million thoughts spun in her head at once until she thought of Puck's face and pulled away. The Grimm's palm shot to her mouth and she bit down until blood surfaced. Still in shock, Sabrina managed to throw her hand forward and slap Liam hard across the face.

"Ouch." Liam called, covering the red mark. "What was that for?"

"You BASTARD, I have a boyfriend!"

"Weird, I don't see him anywhere. Now relax." Liam pulled Sabrina back down and forced his lips on hers. She pulled away but he was too strong and kept her still. A glass fell to the floor and smashed open, its content running over the carpet. Puck stood in the doorway, his mouth agape looking at the two teenagers on the bed. Sabrina knew Puck was behind her. She bit down hard on Liam's mouth until he yelled and jerked back. Jumping off the boy, Sabrina ran to her boyfriend and followed him to his bedroom door.

"Puck. Puck? PUCK!" She shouted, Turning the fairy around to face her. "You're right, I shouldn't have trusted Liam, he's a bastard."

Puck look at his pleading girlfriend but didn't respond. He pushed Sabrina aside and pulled open his bedroom door. Before it shut, he shouted three words at Sabrina that made her sink to the floor and blink tears from her eyes.

"We are over."

Sabrina wasn't having this, she had been way too nice to that boy; weeks without pulling a prank on him, weeks patiently waiting for him to have her. Their relationship couldn't just stop. She dusted off her jeans and barged into Puck's room, ran up the hill and into the clearing where she found Puck trying to find something. She strode over to him and punched him in the stomach, exactly the same as she had done the first time they kissed. The fairy boy doubled over wheezing.

"You can't do this to me Puck. I have tried my hardest to stop pranking you, I have tried my hardest not to annoy you and I certainly did not want to kiss Liam. But now I know..." Sabrina trailed off as she saw Puck seemed to be blanking her. "For god sake, LOOK AT ME!" the Grimm yelled. Puck straightened and spoke.

"Sabrina, I saw you in there and I hope you enjoyed Kissing Liam because he is the last boy your going to be kissing for a long time after I tell your dad you were doing it in _his_ bed."

"BUT WE WEREN'T ... you cant threaten me Mr Goodfellow; you were the one who was always over-controlling and aggressive in this relationship. I'd get within a meter of a guy and you were there. " Sabrina argued, fighting the urge to break Puck's foot.

"Grimm, you knew every secret of mine, you were the only girl I ever felt anything for; I would have taken a bullet for you, but how can I possibly take you back when I just walked in on you snogging the face off that dick down the hall. I loved you Brina and you've just broken my heart. Now where is that faggot so I can go and break his face." Puck bent down and Pulled a long wooden object out from under his bed. He flew off down the path and out of sight.

Sabrina hated crying, it showed her weaknesses, but this time the tears wouldn't stop. She tipped her head back looking at the darkening sky; she'd let Puck hurt Liam, she didn't care, all she wanted to do was sleep. So walking down the bricked path and back onto the landing, she slipped into her room, locked the door and closed her eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: I HAVE JUST MADE A MASSIVE UPDATE AND ADDED LOADS TO THE CHAPTER ON PUCKBRINAS FIGHT.**


	9. The wrath of Puck Grimm

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I went to a fireworks festival yesterday. Thank you for your reviews - the reason why my characters are a bit OCC is because its been 2 years ago since I read the sisters Grimm but that will be changing in the next month! Fourth time reading the books and I'm still not bored of them.**

**PLEASE READ: BTW, Michael Buckley is on instagram and I wrote to him; he responded and started following me!**

* * *

It was too early to sleep -seven in the evening - but Sabrina must've dosed off thinking about all the wicked things she could now do to Puck because she didn't belong to him. The Grimm slept through the starting commotion coming from Liam's room:

Puck stepped into the room, his sword in hand, plain rage painted on his face. Liam was sitting back on the bed playing with his phone. He looked up when the fairy entered.

"Oh, Puck, hi. I've just downloaded this new app, it lets you search all the cute girls in this area - we don't have wifi at my place so I hope your okay with me using yours."

"You bastard. You just kissed _my_ girlfriend and now your looking at more girls on the internet? Have some respect." Puck swiftly walked over to the bed, grabbed Liam's phone and smashed it in half on the floor with his sneakers.

"You broke my phone!" Liam screamed, looking from the object to Puck.

"Oh, dude, that's not the only thing that I'm going to break." Puck brought down his sword about to hit Liam when the prince grabbed hold of the wooden item and threw it aside. The boys rolled around on the bed, sheets flying everywhere. Puck found himself out of breath but managed to straddle Liam and let his fist hammer into the boy's jaw. The prince cried out in pain but kneed Puck in the balls and scrambled off the bed. Liam picked up the sword off the carpet and raised it at the fairy who was curled up in the sheets.

"The boxing Lessons really did pay off!" Liam chuckled. "I can't believe you actually thought you'd beat me!"

Puck raised his head to his opponent, he wasn't giving up. Not only had this boy kissed Sabrina, he'd also taken his sword and kicked him somewhere a boy should never be kicked.

"You Liam Charming are nothing but a girlfriend stealing, bratty, innocent little poser; and I want my sword back." Puck jumped off the mattress and onto the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the animal he wanted to beat the crap out of Liam with. A swirl of wind encircled Puck and when it disappeared, in the boy's place stood a cheetah, his bright green eyes shining intently. The fairy's sword dropped from Liam's grasp as he stumbled back onto the cover watching Puck prowl around the edge of the room.

Puck laughed. "Come on Liam, I thought you said you could beat me. I'm right here, so do it!"

"You're a freak, I refuse to fight you like this. Change back immediately." Liam cried, back pressed against the head-board.

"Fight me you douche bag." Puck crouched down low to the ground in attack position looking at the prince. Liam made a quick decision to move off the bed and make a run for the door. Bad choice. Puck charged at him head first; they crashed against the bedside table scattering books and pens. The lamp smashed on the floor. Puck grunted, now in human form, punching wilding with both fists. Liam put his hands up in surrender.

"Stop, please. I'll never touch you again." Liam breathed.

Puck wiped his sleeve across his mouth and licked the blood from his bottom lip. "You will never touch me _or _Sabrina again period. You are only here for the rest of the night and the morning so try not to bother us. And you'll need to clean up this mess." The fairy shoved Liam against the wall for good measure, picked up his sword and walked out the room.

Liam smirked. '_not very bright for a 4000 year old fairy!'_

* * *

**Sorry the chapters short. We go back to school on Wednesday so I don't think I'll be updating that much. Thanks for your reviews!**


	10. Meal with a prick

**Hello my beautiful bookworms, please enjoy the chapter ...**

* * *

The three teenagers spent their afternoon in the house avoiding each other. Finally, Liam caught Sabrina in the kitchen laying the table for dinner and decided it was time to make conversation. He knocked on the door and entered, gently taking the plate from her hands and setting it on the counter top.

"I've called Marshal, he's driving us into town for dinner." Liam said, looking at Sabrina.

"Well, that's not necessary because we have pizza to eat, _normal _pizza which is something I'd like to treat myself too."

Liam bit down on his lip and raised his eyebrows. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Nooooo, you only destroyed my relationship and forced me to kiss you!" Sabrina exclaimed sarcastically.

"Babe, you know you liked it."

"Go and fuck yourself." Sabrina smiled and continued her job of laying the table.

"Sabrina; I-I'm sorry. It just gets really lonely at home and when I see a hot girl my hormones start to jump around. I never meant to split up you and Puck. Let me treat you to a meal; you can have pizza if you want and I bet it will be a thousand times better than that one." Liam looked at the Grimm sadly.

Sabrina didn't normally do this but she caved. She knew what it was like to be alone for ages - nobody but her sister to talk to. "Fine, but we can't leave Puck to use the oven alone."

"We'll bring him back the leftovers. Your ex will eat anything!"

"Good point."

"I'll be ready by eight. Oh, and dress nice." Liam winked before disappearing upstairs.

Sabrina wrote out a note of where she and Liam had gone. She suspected Puck wouldn't notice their absence, spending the rest of the night in his room. When she'd cleaned the table, the girl ran upstairs and into her room to get ready.

'_first real date._' she thought, clothes flying out from her chest of draws. Puck and Sabrina hadn't had time to go out on a date unless you count sitting on Puck's bedroom grass and looking at stars for twenty minutes before hearing Daphne and hiding behind a tree. In the end, Sabrina picked out a black bodycon dress she'd been forced to buy by her mom and shoved on a pair of black converse. Fixing her hair and adding a touch of eyeliner was easy. The Grimm looked in the mirror and smiled.

Liam was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, phone in hand. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Sabrina nodded and let Liam open the door for her. They walked down the steps and stopped in front of a brand new soft top Bentley. Marshal stood by the back door of the car holding it open for the two teens. Sabrina climbed over the seats and relaxed into the leather chairs followed by Liam who did the same.

It took five minutes before the car was cruising through the streets of Ferryport landing, everafters and mundanes staring at the beast with wheels. Finally they pulled over on the side of the road and Liam jumped out the car, holding the door for Sabrina, she stepped onto the pavement but didn't turn to say thank you. She'd decided to be polite to Liam but ignore all his extra gestures towards her. It was no surprise that Liam had brought her to the most expensive restaurant in the whole town. Granny Relda had told them it was owned by Rumpelstiltskin, he still owned half the gold in Ferryport and sold the best food _ever. _Sabrina waited for the prince to walk inside the building - just so she could check that it was the right diner - Liam smiled kindly at the waitress and she sat them in a window seat, leaning over the teenagers to light a candle.

"You two are so adorable together!" She exclaimed.

"Oh... umm, no actually -" Sabrina started only to be cut off by Liam.

"Thank you, that's so kind; I couldn't go a day without this beautiful girl in my life."

Sabrina bit the side of her mouth sourly until the waitress grinned and walked off, fetching the Champaign. "Jesus, you have some nerve. What are you doing? I should have never come here with you."

Liam closed his eyes and sighed patiently. "Sabrina, we get the food half price if we've come as a couple, look at the menu."

Sabrina scanned the paper and averted her eyes to the floor like a child who had just been proven wrong. Liam smiled sweetly as the waitress returned with their drinks. She poured the fizzy liquid into the glasses and flipped open her notebook ready to write down orders. "So what can I get this lovely lady?"

"Can I have - " Sabrina was stopped once again by Liam.

"She'll have the lobster salad. And... I'll take the steak."

"Right... we'll have your meals ready in half an hour."

"Thanks." Liam winked and handed the lady both menus.

Sabrina was fiddling with the ring on her finger, biting her lips submissively. She did not like Liam, at all and she hated trying to make conversation with people she didn't know, that was Daphne's area of expertise.

"So... now I'd be asking you what we were going to order but you've already done that for _both _of us! Do you normally do that? Take girls out to dinner just so you can seduce the waitresses and control what the girl eats. I was going to order pizza you know?!"

Liam apologised profusely and finally managed to start a decent conversation with Sabrina.

"So, what do you do when you're not out solving mad murder cases or chasing giants up bean stalks?" Liam asked sounding generally curious.

"Ummm, nobody's asked me that question before, let me think... I like movies and watching the football and reading and on really cold winter days, I love taking Elvis for walks near the woods. The leaves are so beautiful to look at, the air seems to clear my head." Sabrina blushed shyly, she knew that opening up like this to the boy who made her single was not a good idea but she had nothing to lose. Liam replied thoughtfully.

"I love going outside too, it is so beautiful; all the trees and flowers make me feel so... alive. Now, tell me about this dog of yours, Elvis? What is he like?"

Sabrina was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Liam. He smiled and laughed showing his perfectly straight teeth when she recited the story of how she broke her ankle trying to pull Elvis away from a squirrel. They talked and talked, only stopping to take a sip of Champaign or cut a piece of steak up. When the two had finished their meal and Liam called for the check, he gazed at Sabrina for a long time:

"You are so beautiful," He said dreamily. "Puck was right, I shouldn't be looking at any more girls after laying eyes on you."

Sabrina turned red and dropped her head. "You're not too bad yourself."

The check arrived and the waitress wished them a good evening. Liam sat back in the car feeling very happy with himself and after a small peck on the cheek from Sabrina, he knew that part one of his plan was complete.

* * *

**OMG... biggest writers block ever but finally got through the other side... onto the next chapter where things get serious...  
**


	11. Drugged

**Hello my beautiful bookworms, I recently had the worst writers block on planet earth and would not sit down to write this fic but I am back and better than ever so keep the comments flowing and I will keep updating ly guys!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Sabrina had had a long, confusing day so straight after the front door was locked, she said goodnight to Liam and trudged up the stairs to bed. Puck was obviously still awake since the Grimm could hear Linkin Park blasting from his stereo and a trail of Doritos leading to his door. She was going to tell him to switch the song off but decided if he was going to ignore her she would do the same. The Grimm reached her room, flopped down on the bed and quickly changes into her PJ's recounting the night's conversations with Liam. He seemed quite interested in her life as well as an extremely good conversationalist. Slowly, Sabrina closed her eyes, images of Liam and Puck spinning around her head.

Liam gripped the tie in his fist tightly. If he was going to do this it would have to be now. Silently, he made his way towards Puck's bedroom, opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. It was huge. Liam felt like he'd just walked through a portal into the lost boy's paradise. A dark, cloudy night sky drifted by above him and soft grass left dew drops on his shoes. A forest stretched out for miles either side of him with the faint sound of a rollercoaster rattling on to his right. It stood tall, way above the trees with an empty cart suffering loop after loop on the dangerous tracks. The only light came from a surreal crescent moon who's light shone out from behind the clouds. Liam heard deep panting breaths coming from up the hill so, slipping into the forest on his left, the prince slyly made his way towards the noise.

Puck ducked under the kangaroo's arm as he swung a punch forward. The fairy hadn't fought his friend in ages but it seemed like a good way to get all the anger out of his system. The boxing ring was painted red and blue but the colours had worn away after time so now looked rusty and old; either way, Puck loved it in the ring. Sweat pasted blonde hair to his forehead and he let out a whoop as his glove hit the animal's side. A monkey sitting in a nearby tree rang a bell loudly meaning a break for the two fighters. Puck ducked under the rope and reached for his drink, squirting the cold water into his mouth. He wondered up the path a bit more and stopped at a tree that held a plug socket with his speakers. He switched the song over and turned round to get back to the match but a dark shadow blocked his path. Puck stared darkly at the figure but he didn't move.

"Are you back for another beating because I'm ready to go!" Puck exclaimed trying to move around Liam.

"Puck, I wanted to tell you you're right, nobody could wish for someone better than Sabrina." The prince sighed stepping into the moonlight.

"Ummm... is that why you barged into my room in the middle of the night, to tell me that?" Puck clenched his jaw tightly.

"No, I also wanted to tell you that Sabrina is an excellent kisser and makes a very good date."

Puck spat on the floor mercilessly. "Bull shit. Sabrina would never kiss you; she only went out with you because she feels sorry for how lonely you are." The fairy began to walk back down the hill, Liam following closely.

"Oh... Puck... You are oblivious aren't you?! Sabrina is mine." Liam hissed, throwing the tie in his hand around Puck's neck. The Grimm boy gagged as Liam pulled on the tie tightly, his face turning red. Puck fumbled to grab the material that was choking him but failed. The world was falling, spinning and as he watched everything blacked out around him.

Liam stood up and kicked the limp body on the floor with his foot. He slipped back into the trees without a sound; passed the boxing kangaroo who looked around cluelessly for where his opponent had disappeared to and back out onto the warm landing of the Grimm's house. The prince ran to his room grabbing a cloth from his bag and soaking it with a liquid out of a vial in his pocket. When the bottle was completely empty and its substance covered the rag, Liam tiptoed into Sabrina's room and sat down on the edge of her bed. He watched her breathe in and out softly before moving closer and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear whispering quietly.

"You will be mine, my love." And then, without warning, Liam shoved the cloth over Sabrina's mouth. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a muffled scream that soon died down as the drug made its way up her nose.

"Now, lets get back to my house and everything can be arranged there." Liam whispered, picking up Sabrina's body and carrying it downstairs, out of the front door with the spare key and into the night...

* * *

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to write and I'm not making any excuses this time! Pls leave comments and I assure you... PUCK IS NOT DEAD so no hate ;)**


	12. The mansion

**Hello my beautiful Bookworms! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter as it is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT for this whole story to make sense. I was so happy to see that this fic now has over 4,000 views :) please keep reading and I hope you click the favourite button if you're enjoying it. This chapter is a bit of a show about Liam's character and his plans for the near future so wrap up in your warmest blanket and Enjoy...**

* * *

Puck woke coughing and wheezing. He sat up slowly as everything swam back into focus. The sky was still dark but thousands of twinkling lights hovered over him, busy tinkling and buzzing with a golden glow. A pixie zipped towards Puck and asked if he was okay. The boy nodded and stood, remembering Liam and his conversation just a few hours before. _"Sabrina is mine." _Liam's voice echoed in Puck's head making him look around suddenly.

"where's Sabrina?" He asked to his minions. Their lights blinked uncertainly so, with fist clenched, Puck zipped off down the path and straight into Sabrina's room. It was empty. Pillows scattered the floor but no body lay among them. Even if Liam had attempted to kill Puck, he knew the Prince would never do the same to a girl especially not a girl like his ex. The fairy searched room after room until realising what must of happened. Sabrina had been kidnapped. Puck slumped against the front door not entirely sure of what to do next. He knew if he tried to ring the family they would tell him not to be so stupid and to just get on with the boy for a few more hours. Rage and hatred bubbled in Puck's chest while a pile of guilt rose in his throat. He had failed to protect the one thing he cared for most and now it was up to him to save her. Without any note of explanation, map or clue of where he was flying to, Puck opened his giant insect wings and started his long journey into the night, setting off the same direction the jalopy had taken the day before.

Stealing the car was easy. Liam had found the nearest house and to his surprise, the keys had been left in the ignition. They teenager sped down the empty highway humming to himself. The prince thought of how wonderful it was going to be living with Sabrina - a new play thing, and a feisty one at that - as well as the events he had waiting ahead for the both of them. He turned around to look at the sleeping blonde in the back seat. She looked so peaceful that Liam knew what he had done must've been right even if he'd been told otherwise by his many butlers. Suddenly, Sabrina started to murmur and yawn. She rubbed her eyes lazily looking around and when her confused gaze met Liam's in the review mirror her whole body was fully alert.

"Oh my god... OH MY FUCKING GOD... and you FUCKING INSANE? Let me out the car Liam. Now. Let me out of this god dam fucking car or I swear I'll kick your fucking ass." Sabrina screamed Rattling on the door handle and picking wildly at the lock.

"Brina, relax, you're with me, it all okay." Liam stared calmly ahead.

"What th-, for Christ sake Liam, you don't just go around drugging girls and kidnapping them! Are you an absolute psycho? Open the door."

"Look, calm down. We're just taking a trip to my house for a while. I want you to see it."

"How about another day, I'd like to go home now."

"No." The prince said coolly.

Sabrina stared out the window begrudgingly until a question popped into her mind that opened up a black pit in her stomach.

"Where's Puck?" She stammered.

Liam paused, choosing the right words to frame his answer. "Puck has been taken care of. He was an obstacle in the way so has been moved." Liam looked over his shoulder to see silent tears soaking Sabrina's cheeks. He smiled reassuringly. "Brina, you should be happy he's gone. That boy was a nightmare and called you so many horrible things. If you were with me, I'd take extremely good care of you and give you whatever you want."

That was the last straw. Sabrina let out a deafening shriek of anguish and shot devils at Liam. "You have no FUCKING right to call me _'Brina'_ you two-faced, prat bastard. When we get out this car what do you think is going to stop me from running to get help? Huh? And, I swear to God, if you have killed Puck, Liam, I am going to break that fucking perfect nose of yours."

"Look, you're not getting out this car and you're not going to run for help when we arrive. Only 20 minutes or so left now so I'll let you grieve over your horridious ex for a while and then it can be just you and me!"

Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut trying to clear her vision and force the image of Puck out of her brain. Liam wouldn't have the guts to kill someone; he had to be alive. And if he was actually dead, wouldn't Sabrina have felt something? She thought it'd be like missing something vital in her heart but no feelings came.

"My family will come looking for me. They probably know where you live!"

"Yes, and they will be taken care of when that time comes, but for now lets just worry about getting you inside." Liam replied, turning off the car engine and waiting for the car door to be opened by a man in black.

He was a tall, bulky figure who didn't smile as Liam stepped out of the vehicle. Sabrina heard a short, muffled conversation outside before a pair of hands opened her door and roughly attached handcuffs to her wrists. She yelled and kicked viciously in protest but the man holding her was too strong. As Sabrina was lead through the side of a giant wrought iron gate, she stopped to stare at the house that towered above her. It was at least five of her houses' stood next to each other and two tall. Ivy coated the brick walls and beautifully arranged plant beds grew wild flowers of all colours. Numerous windows as tall as her sat at intervals all the way along the front of the mansion and a heavy oak door with brass knocker stood directly infront of her. The size was overwhelming but Liam didn't seem phased as he opened the front door and ushered for Sabrina and her guard to enter.

Sabrina was so shocked by the interior of the hall they stepped into she forgot to fight the guard; all she did was stare. Large oil paintings hung from the high walls in golden frames and expensive looking furniture sat either side of the passage. The building seemed dark despite the many iron chandeliers that lined the ceiling. The floor was grey stone and cold under Sabrina's feet but that was the least of her worries. Liam began to walk down the corridor gesturing for his guest to follow and when she refused to budge, the man in black shoved her forward. Liam turned to face Sabrina giving her a dazzling smile, his big brown eyes begging for approval. The Prince came to a halt when he reached a large door on his right. It was two times the size of Sabrina's guard, oak and covered with metal designs twisting from corner to corner like thorns.

"So, Brina, what do you think of my home?" Liam asked.

Sabrina did nothing but curl her fists into balls and stare poisonous daggers at the prince. Then, to her surprise, Liam's ever present smile faded as he stepped forward and grabbed Sabrina's cheeks with his fingers roughly. He squeezed her face together and seethed through his mouth, "You will answer when you're spoken to."

Seeing the scared expression on Sabrina's face, he immediately backed away. "Now, lets try again. Sabrina, what do you think of my humble abode?"

"...Beautiful." The Grimm gulped. Liam winked before pushing the large door open and walking inside. Sabrina stood in the biggest room she had ever laid eyes on. It was stone with cream coloured walls and a glass skylight. The room was shaped in a circle, the whole far side purely made up of one large stained glass window. The boy nodded to the guard still holding Sabrina's chains and he released her, walking over to stand by the door. Hands still in cuffs, Sabrina shuffled forward and up two large steps to look out of the window, as far away from Liam as possible. Outside was still dark but Sabrina could see that far below sat a forest and a little village who's houses looked like dolls'. They must've been high up on a cliff as the view stretched out for miles.

"It's stunning isn't it?" Liam sighed, walking closer to Sabrina. He leant against the window, fingers tracing patterns in the glass.

The Grimm looked sideways at Liam. His perfectly angled jaw line and silky, ruffled up hair; it was ashamed that that kind of beauty had been given to a boy like this. One that would use it for selfish purposes. The boy caught Sabrina staring and thought it was a good opportunity to make a move. He reached out, undid her shackles and grabbed her hand tightly. She looked at him and smiled but seconds later began to crush Liam's fingers as tightly as possible. He yelled and retreated his hand in pain.

"Think about that next time you try to lay a hand on me!" Sabrina growled.

The guard who had been standing by the exit ran forward quickly and whispered something in Liam's ear.

"Right, chain her up; I want him brought to this room immediately." Liam shouted, beginning to exit the room.

Sabrina looked around confused. "What? What's going on?"

Liam turned round and smiled bitterly. "It seems as if you ex has taken a trip back from the dead!"

* * *

**I know I've added a lot of description in this chapter and I'll delete some if you guys think it a bit OTT but yep... I think I'm happy with it. I've shortened it ALOT but you get the gist. Shoutout to all my bookworms who have left me awesome reviews to work from - you make my day :) I'll write more soon ...**


	13. Proposal

**Hello my Beautiful Bookworms! Okay... I finally have a boy free, no homework, autumn weekend to sit and write for you lovely people! My English teacher has asked me to do extra work with him cus I'm ahead so I may not be updating a lot for a while but I promise I'll try! This chapter is where thing start getting interesting so sit back and Enjoy...**

* * *

The hall door open and Puck was thrust inside, two fierce looking guards holding his shoulders. The boy looked at the grand interior surrounding him before his eyes came to rest on the girl chained to the opposite wall.

"SABRINA!" Puck yelled, struggling against the guards. He swore and violently shook his shoulders until they willed him free. Hands chained infront of him, the fairy rushed forward and dropped to the cold floor by Sabrina. He brought his fingers up and brushed his blood crusted thumbs along her cheeks. She stared at him sadly, not at all excited by the fact her saviour had finally arrived. It took a few second before she finally whispered. "I knew you weren't dead, I knew it! But, Puck, what have you done?"

"I'm here to save your sorry ass! What do you think?" He breathed. "Look, when Liam comes in, you act all soppy towards the bastard, he'll undo your chains and then kick him in the -"

"No!" Sabrina hissed quietly as tears started to gather in her eyes. "God Puck; God. Don't you see? You've just dug your own grave and Liam's going to burry you in it. He has hundreds of guards and... and anyway, he doesn't want you, he wants me. You need to get out of here; I'll stay."

"You're joking?! I'm never leaving you again."

Sabrina smiled as Puck wiped away her fallen tears. "I love you Puck." She hiccupped.

"I love you too Brina." He leant in slowly and pressed his mouth against hers. Sabrina drew in a breath responding sweetly but the kiss was not one of their usual's, it was one full of desperation, love and angst.

At that, a loud, sarcastic clap echoed off the walls as Liam stepped out of the shadows of an alcove. He walked to the bottom of the steps looking savagely at Puck. "What a show!" The prince exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting this. So tell me Puck, how did you rise from hell? Did Satan reject you?"

"No, quite the opposite really. Satan loved me so much, he's sent me back out into the world to wreak havoc and chaos everywhere!" Puck exclaimed coldly.

Liam smirked, mounting the steps to stand by Sabrina. He fumbled in his trouser pocket for a while before removing a key. He slid it into her shackles and gripped her arm tightly so she stood. "Now, Sabrina, I was hoping to do this at a very exquisite breakfast tomorrow, but I think now is better since we have a guest," The prince turned to face Puck once more before he smiled at the girl. "Will you do the great honour of marrying me?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, her face turning pale and scared. If she said no, what would happen to her? What would happen to Puck?

Liam looked sympathetically from her to Puck. "Oh, and I suggest you say yes because you know out of that window? There's a ninety meter drop with a lake of alligators at the bottom, just waiting for some juicy fairy meat!"

"Sabrina, say no." Puck shouted, rising to his feet.

The Grimm mouthed one last 'I love you.' to Puck before nodding slowly to Liam. A large diamond rock emerged from the boy's pocket and Sabrina let him slip it onto her finger.

Puck's eyes were closed tightly; His fists curled into balls. God he was a failure, he should've tried harder to convince Granny Relda not to let Liam come to their house. The fairy could hear Sabrina's soft sobs and then a loud "NO!" emerge from her mouth. Liam had leaned forward about to kiss her, his hand squeezing her butt tightly.

"Get the FUCK away from her." Puck spat, positioning himself between the boy and his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Puck, but she's my property now." Liam pushed Puck backwards hard; he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Now kiss me you bitch." Liam ordered, pulling Sabrina towards him. She fell against his mouth where his tongue tried to ease apart her lips. She let him unwillingly and tried to ignore Puck; a heap of green hoodie on the ground. When Liam finally let Sabrina pull away, he grabbed her wrist tightly and ordered Puck to get on his knees. The fairy did so, as slowly as humanly possible.

"Now, before I send Sabrina off for her dress fitting, I have some news for you. Puck, I am making you my personal butler. You will follow me everywhere and obey my every bidding. You will be required to attending tomorrow's wedding and every other ceremony I host. If my bidding is not met however, you can watch me do far worse things than kiss Sabrina.

Puck didn't speak but bit down on his lower lip.

Four guards hurried into the grand room where they surrounded Sabrina, dragging her towards the exit.

"Puck, NO, don't leave me." She screamed. And then the door slammed shut; a death stare passed between the two boys left in the hall.


	14. On the case

**Hey my beautiful bookworms! I am very happy to announce its officially DECEMBER (my favourite month for writing!) Now, please read the following: As you know, this story is rated T for language and suggestive themes but because near the end of the book (which I've already written) its gonna get a bit ... you know what I mean; so please don't read it unless you're mature & sensible (no hate for that chapter!) ****Quickly, I want to give a shoutout to - - because of the lovely comments I've received and - lmh2002 - because she's an amazing friend of mine who spell checks my work and tells me when something crap!**

**So snuggle up with your favourite blanket next to the Christmas tree & fire, please like and comment on my story and enjoy...**

* * *

The Grimm's rusted jalopy trundled up the hill and came to a stop outside the family's house. Granny Relda was the first out the car, adjusting her hat so it didn't blow away in the breezy autumn wind. She spun around smiling to face her beloved home and stopped as soon as she saw what had happened. The front door was wide open.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, running up the front steps, Elvis at her heels. Nothing seemed to be out of place; maybe it was Puck when he'd gone out for a walk? What was she thinking? Puck never walked anywhere! The family mounted the porch steps to crowd around Relda. Daphne looked at her dad anxiously.

"Dad, what's happened?" she asked.

"I thought our daughter would be a bit more gracious with a guest here; why hasn't she come down to say hello?" Henry fumed, storming into the house.

"Sabrina! Liam, Puck, please come down now." Veronica shouted up the stairs. No reply.

"Something's wrong." Uncle Jake commented. "Red and Canis, go and check if the kids are upstairs. Elvis and I are going on a search in the woods."

"I'll come." Insisted Daphne.

Veronica, Basil, Granny Relda and Henry started to trudge up the stairs. They were teenagers; probably gone into town to catch a movie. Five minutes later, Red came rushing down the stairs panting.

"Guys, please come quick. We think something bad has happened to Puck and Sabrina. Puck's fairies are buzzing all over the place and Uncle Jake is the only one who can understand them."

Mr Canis hobbled into the hall. "Sabrina is not in her room or Puck's, I checked. And Liam is nowhere in sight."

Veronica stared stupefied at the old man, ignoring Basil's plea to be fed. Henry ran forward, bashing into Canis' shoulder and up the stairs. He swung open the door to Puck's bedroom and charged inside, yelling his daughter's name. Soon, the whole family were in the room, searching by the roller coaster and every inch of the forest but it was no use. The kids were missing. Jake had emptied all the content from his pockets and was searching through them frantically; he was sure he had a-

"Found it!" He yelled, holding up a small box. The Grimm's gathered around as Uncle Jake threw the powder over a couple of fairies nearby. They zipped around, light blinking frantically, green dust coating their wings, until the noises that came from them turned from a tinkle into a squeal.

"What's that bastard done!" exclaimed one looking at the family.

"Play nice; this is Sabrina's Uncle." The male fairy fluttered forward and bowed deeply to the group. "Please to meet you. I am nugget and this is thistle, we are Puck's favourite minions."

"Nice to meet you dears!" Granny Relda smiled. "Now, we wouldn't normally barge into Puck's room like this but we seem to be in a bit of a crisis. Have you seen Sabrina or Puck anywhere?"

"Yes." Thistle nodded worriedly.

"There was a boy in here last night. He tried to strangle master but it didn't work. They were talking about Sabrina, something to do with kissing and ... possession. Then the boy left. We were so worried; many pixies and monkeys have gone into hiding in fear the person might return but we promised to keep a look out." Nugget studied the family slowly, moving his eyes from one distraught face to the next. Veronica squeezed her eyes shut and henry walked off to swear.

"Where did Puck go when he woke up?" Asked Daphne suddenly.

"We don't know but he was pretty worried about Sabrina. He left to search for her but never came back." Thistle helped.

"I know Puck likes to protect this family, but leaving so quickly without phoning us or locking the front door, Sabrina must've been taken." Jake said, raking a hand through his hair. "Shit."

"So who's kidnapped her then?" Asked Veronica, her voice shaking.

"Its pretty obvious isn't it Mom? Liam." Daphne had turned pale.

Red stood still, staying quiet; her knowledge wouldn't benefit the situation at all. But maybe it would help them understand how much Puck wanted to save Sabrina; then he wouldn't be in so much trouble when they rescued him. "Sabrina and Puck were dating!" She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. All eight faces whipped round to face the little girl.

"WHAT!" Henry raged.

"It was a secret. They were going to tell you... later. Puck's probably gone to save Sabrina and he'll use every one of his powers to get her if he has to."

"You, little miss, should've told us ear-" Henry stormed, looking coldly at the girl.

"Oh shut up son!" Granny rolled her eyes. "We have more important things to worry about now. I'm assuming Liam has taken Sabrina back to his house which is only half an hour away from Charmings'. If we leave now we should be there by three."

Elvis barked and began to drag Relda to the door. "Thank you for your help Nugget and Thistle." She cooed.

"Well lets go then!" Daphne began to sprint to the landing before she was called back by her parents.

"Daphne, when we get to the house, promise you'll stay near me and your mom; we don't want to loose you as well."

"I'll be fine. Now lets go and kick that dick's butt!"

"LANGUAGE." Henry yelled after his daughter.

"Drop it love." Veronica stormed past, Basil in her arms.

Mr Canis and Red were last out of the bedroom.

"You have the wolf don't you?" The old man asked.

"Yes sir." Red answered holding up the jam jar with a miniature hurricane spinning inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! And now you know - the whole family's on the case! Please review and like my story. I'll update soon**


End file.
